callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention (weapon)
For the level "Intervention," see Intervention (Level). The CheyTac Intervention is an American-made bolt action sniper rifle designed by CheyTac LLC. for long range soft target interdiction. The Intervention system refers to a package including a range finder, computer, optics, and the rifle itself, called the M200. It is a bolt action rifle using the proprietary .408 CheyTac round, intended to fall in between the .50 BMG and the .338 Lapua, both popular long-range rounds. The rifle is also designed to be accurate even when equipped with a suppressor at over 2000 meters. In fact, it has the world record for closest group at a very long distance. The .408 round the Cheytac Intervention is chambered for in this game is said to be the world's most accurate rifle round it is also considered to be one of the best sniper rifles ever made due to its balance of accuracy, range and stopping power - most rifles sacrifice one or more of these qualities for another. In-Game In-game, there is much comparison between this weapon and the Barrett .50 cal, as both weapons have equal damage and multiplier values (1 hit kills to anywhere on the body other than the limbs with stopping power, chest and above without). The Barrett .50's semi-automatic fire is useful in close quarter combat or when multiple shots are required. The Barrett's high recoil also resets slightly faster than the bolt action cycling of the Intervention, permitting a more rapid follow-on for disciplined shooters. However, many argue that the lower recoil of the Intervention allows the player to keep the sights on target after firing, and this is worth the extra fraction of a second. By the same token, this means more self-control is required with the Barrett to maintain the same level of accuracy. It's also worth noting that when an enemy is hit by an Intervention's bullet the effect is more dramatic as you can see the bullet hit them as opposed the Barrett. The Intervention also reloads much faster, offsetting the smaller magazine. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) (10 kills) (With silencer it takes two shots,but if Stopping Power is used it results in 1 shot kill from waist up.) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) (25kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) (75 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Image:Acogmw2.jpg|Acog Scope Image:Thermal.jpg|Thermal Scope Trivia * The weapon has a greater and faster sway amount than any of the other sniper rifles found in the game. This is reminiscent of the R700 in Call of Duty 4. * The Intervention's real life magazine size is actually 7 rounds, not 5 rounds. * The Intervention was featured in the 2007 action film Shooter. It can be seen in the hands of the protagonist in a promotional poster, as well as being operated in several scenes. * The Intervention makes a different noise in multiplayer than it does in single player or Special Ops. This does not apply when using a Silencer. * The Intervention's add time is much shorter than the actual reload animation, making it great for reload canceling. * The Intervention is the only bolt-action rifle found in Modern Warfare 2. This disappointed many gamers, as there is now a lack of bolt-action rifles to choose from. * When reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached the sensor is still fully visible. * The .408 CheyTac round did fall between the .50 BMG and .338 Lapua, but mainly in terms of power and recoil, as it has the high stopping power and penetration of a .50 cal bullet, while having the lower recoil of a .338 Lapua, combined with a recoil reduction system similar to the Barrett's. * The Intervention has the same bullet picture as all snipers in Multiplayer, but in Singleplayer and SpecOps, the bullets look like the same ones from the bolt-action snipers in COD4. *On the level "The Only Easy Day was Yesterday", you can find an Intervention equipped with a thermal sight and an AN/PEQ-2 Infrared laser sight ,which is an attachment not available for use on MP. *When reloading, it is possible to see the words "PUSH" on the side. This can be seen easily in well lit areas. *The Intervention has a telescopic stock, with the stock folded in the bolt can still be cycled. *While using the ACOG scope attachment, the Intervention's recoil seems to be virtually gone. *On the side, it says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type". Video thumb|350px|left|Intervention gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons